Confessions
by winry104
Summary: How will the guys of La'Cordo tell Kahoko how they feel? Find out in this short collection of stories. Ryotaro and Len to come soon! R
1. Keichi Shimizu

This is a compilation of stories that are what I think would happen if the guy characters in La'Corda confessed to Kahoko. I think all of them like her but NONE of them (except Aoi) have told her, so I wrote them myself! This is more the comic side(at least for the first three) of the stories. Each guy is a different chapter, starting with the least likely guy to confess. It's written like a play. Hope you like it and it makes you laugh. XD R&R plz!

Keichi Shimizu

Setting: Keichi is sitting in the school library reading when Kaho walks up

Kaho: So, why did you call me here Keichi?

Keich:To tell you why I've been acting so weird lately. (Stands up)

Kaho: (scratches head) Ha ha, ya I noticed something weird was going on, what is it?

Keichi: (walks over to Kaho)...I like you(Hugs Kaho)

Kaho: O_O (blushing)...ummmm Keichi...(silence)

Keichi: (zzzzzzzzzz, starts to fall over)

Kaho: T_T he fell asleep again (puts Keichi in chair and waits untill he wakes up)


	2. Azuma Yunoki

Azuma Yunoki

Setting: Kaho is walking in the school when she sees Azuma and tried to avert him but he sees her and starts walking towards her.

Azuma: Still trying to run away, are we? (appears slightly hurt)

Kaho: Ah ha ah, (clears throat) What is it Azuma?

Azuma: (smiles) I wanted to thank you for helping me understand my true passion for music, I've decided to major in music in college...and...(gets cut off)

Kaho: That's great! I'm so happy for you, you really are a great musician...(Azuma interrupts)

Azuma: I've also come to realize(looks uncomfortable) that I not only respect you as a musician but as a person(puts hand on shoulder) I really like you Kaho...

Kaho: WHAT! but you were so horrible to me before I...

Azuma: I know, I did that because I was jealous of you, but I really do like you( starts to move toward her)

Kaho:...Ok I'm going to be late for my lesson with Len, see you later (dashes off before he can do anything else)


	3. Kazuki Hihara

Kazuki Hihara

Setting: Kazuke and Kaho are packing up their instruments.

Kaho: thanks for practicing with me again Kazuki.

Kazuki: No problem, It was fun (smiles)

*Okward silence*

Kazuki: (takes deep breath) I've been wanting to tell you something for a while...(fades away)

Kaho: Are you okay? Kazuki, what did you want to say

Kazuki: (blurts out) I love you (runs away)

Kaho: O_O That was unexpected...


	4. Ryotaro Tsuchiura

These last two chapters are connected, unlike the rest they occur together as one story(does that make sense?) Also there are a few references to later chapters that some people might not get if they haven't been reading the new chapters online, but it won't spoil anything, don't worry! I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think!

Ryotaro

Setting: Kaho is on her way to her violin lesson with Len, on the roof of the music building. She hears the Faint sound of a piano, it's a familiar style...Ryotaro! She opens the door to the practice room,

Claire de Lune

Ryotaro is sitting with his back to her and doesn't see her enter. When he finishes he turns around abruptly and asks,

Ryotaro: Did you like it?

Kaho:*startled* Ah, oh yes, it was beautiful...what was it?

Ryotaro:*raises eyebrows in surprise* You don't know Claire de Lune?

Kaho: T_T...Am I supposed to?...

Ryotaro: It's only one of the most know piano pieces ever...*sees that he has hurt her feelings. Rushes on* But never mind, it doesn't matter...*shuffles feet nervously*Kaho...I've been meaning to tell you something...

Kaho: Ya, I remember you mentioning that you wanted to tell me something after the competition...but you never said what.

Ryotaro: *Has a concentrated look on his face as he walks slowly over to Kaho*Well...the reason I haven't told you is...I've been building up the courage..*looks to see if she gets it's, she's clueless. He laughs a bit at her innocence then becomes serious* Kaho I really care for you...

Kaho:*Afraid to meet his eyes, stares past him out the window* Re...ally...ummm I don't know, I just-

Ryotaro: *Slightly annoyed* You love Len don't you?

Kaho: *blushes* NO! I mean yes, wait no, maybe? huh, I don't know...

Ryotaro: I'll help you decide then, *kisses her softly on the lips* How did that feel?

Kaho: Ummm...welll...nice...WAIT,...*sighs* I don't know...I'm sorry, just give me some time to think it over...I need to go, I'll be late for my lesson...*rushes out before he can say anything*

Ryotaro:*stares after her, sighs, and mournfully plays Claire de Lune again*


	5. Len Tsukimori

Len

Setting: As Kaho climbs the stairs to the roof the door is open and someone is playing Ave Maria, she pauses-thinking-"Len is never early?" As she climbs the last step Len is passionately swaying to the music with his eyes closed.

Kaho:-Thinking-O_O *surprised* "Is this...Len, he never plays like this...it's even more beautiful than his usual playing"

She closes her eyes and listens. When the song ends she keeps her eyes closed, savoring the end of the song.

Len: Kahoko*He's standing directly in from of her*

Kaho: Oh! Len...that was amazing...*trails off and looks up at him*

Len: *looks distracted, then his expression: resolved* I love you Kahoko,*stares at her intently, then kisses her gently on the lips*

Kaho: *even more confused with Len than Ryotaro*...*shaking* Uh, Le-

Len:*In her moments of confusion, has already packed up his violin and brushes past her* Lesson's canceled for today.

Kaho:*exasperated and annoyed at his briskness* T_T...oh well *takes out violin and plays Ave Maria*


End file.
